Treasure ghosts and kisses
by minxc
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei go treasure hunting in haunted caves, What will happen when they find themselves trapped?


Sunako trudged slowly through the haunted caves. The howling winds assaulted her lean body from all angles. The eerie sounds of the cave creatures echoed off the walls as Sunako and Kyohei waded through the thick endless muck.

"This is such an awesome cave!" Sunako cried out in delight.

"Soooo hungry." moaned Kyohei from behind her, draping his long limbs over an algae covered boulder.

"Leave then." Sunako stated curtly whilst inspecting the booby traps on the walls.

Before Kyohei had a chance to answer, a trap activated and green tinted gas shot ferociously from the numerous crevices.

The gas glowed slightly and seemed to swirl with malice. An icy chill crawled up Kyohei's spine and he knew they had to get away, quickly!

Kyohei grabbed Sunako's hand, and before she could protest, he ran like hell down the foreboding cavern.

Every step they stumbled was potential death; the cave was as dangerous as it was ancient. The legends surrounding the cave where of terrifying beasts that lurked deep within the shadows, protecting cursed treasure. Traps tormented their victims with every torture imaginable before a slow death relieved their agony. This was not a place for the faint of heart.

Kyohei and Sunako ran blindly through the labyrinth of passages, only to be unceremoniously swallowed by a hidden crack in the floor. The only source of light in the mostly darkened caves were the occasional holes in the cavern roof where the roof had fallen in on itself, casting only an eerie beam of light every few paces.

The putrid stench of decay was an omniscient force that weighed down on them constantly. After recovering from their short fall down the crack, they noticed the vile smell had suddenly vanished.

Sunako and Kyohei had ended up a mass of entangled limbs, causing Sunako to erupt in a violent nosebleed. The tiny chamber was in near complete darkness, strange glowing crystals were embedded in the walls casting a soft blue incandescent light, only enough to see that there was no way out.

"Idiot. This is not the place to be losing blood. It could attract bats." Mumbled Kyohei into the darkness.

"Shut up bright creature! It's your fault for dragging me down here." Replied Sunako, clearly flushed from their proximity.

Kyohei was reluctant to escape from his position underneath Sunako; her soft form caressing him in places he dare not think of.

Kyohei gently brushed the hair from Sunako's face, lingering with his fingers on her skin.

Their lips only a breath apart as Kyohei stared into Sunako's violet eyes, as if asking silent permission.

_Two days earlier:_

Life in the mansion was unusually peaceful. Takanega was lounging lazily on the luxurious sofa in the living room, absorbed in his newest book. Yuki was writing a long colorful letter to Machiko stating how much he missed her. Ranmaru was just coming in from a wild night with one or probably more than one of his conquests. Kyohei and Sunako were having a fistfight over the last panda cracker, the screams of the horror movie in the background were echoing off the dark walls of Sunako's crypt, spurring the fight on into an epic battle for the ultimate prize.

"It's mine!" growled Sunako breathlessly at the blonde boy in front of her, who was holding her precious desire captive.

"Not anymore." teased Kyohei as he ate her cookie in front of her, just narrowly avoiding her potent fists flying at him.

"I will kill you! Stupid bright creature!" yelled Sunako with a dark murderous aura surrounding her. She lunged at Kyohei and punched him in the stomach.

"Damn, that hurt!" moaned Kyohei. He quickly shot up and secured her thin arms behind her as he leaned in to her face.

Their lips where a breath apart; and Kyohei couldn't help himself thinking how he would love to taste those sweet lips again. They always tasted of strawberries, his favorite.

Sunako was shocked that the object of her disdain was suddenly so close she could smell him. Her mind instantly shot to a dark, demented and erotic fantasy, causing an explosion of blood to spray from her nose.

"So annoying." stated Kyohei as he left Sunako in a puddle of blood in her dark 'sanctuary'.

"Auntie!" Exclaimed Sunako as she was on her way to the kitchen and she spotted her aunt.

Auntie was a vision in a sapphire blue evening gown, her hair cascaded down her shoulders in delicate curls and her jewelry sparkled in the bright rays escaping from the open entry.

"Good morning dear." Auntie vehemently hugged Sunako much to the introvert's discomfort.

"Why isn't Sunako a lady yet?" asked auntie calmly, her graceful appearance contrasting the murderous look she was giving the four boys.

"The rent!" cried the four gorgeous males cowering in fear of their landlord's menacing stare.

"You're back early from Greece auntie." Noted Sunako.

"Yes, a very handsome Greek politician took an interest in me and invited me along to sail the Caribbean on his private yacht." Answered auntie excitedly.

"That's why I'm inviting you all to my pre-voyage party in Greece!" aunties eyes were sparkling with excitement at the prospect of yet another lavish party and an opportunity for Sunako to become a true lady.

Sunako's immediate reaction was to run away screaming and hide behind Hiroshi in her dark chamber, but before she could flee she was thrown over Kyohei's shoulder and dragged to the limo.

"You are not escaping! You will become a lady this time for the sake of my rent." Kyohei's muscles in his back tensed as he threatened a violently struggling Sunako and the friction made her all the more frustrated.

"As if I give a damn about your rent, you stupid prince of light."

The Greek islands were so captivating that even Sunako had to remind herself that its mesmerizing beauty was no place for a creature of darkness. The entire party was ecstatic to reach the private island of the politician. The beaches were stained white with colorful seashells breaking the skyline. The cliffs had a treacherous aura of adventure and mystery as the wind blew the scrubs and the sun glistened off the jagged edges of fallen boulders. The jungle like vegetation was exotic and exciting, it pleaded to be explored. The island was a place where you could lose yourself and time seized to exist. There was something almost hypnotic about the way it called out, sending shivers down your spine as the bright rays of the sun stroked your very essence.

"Stunning isn't it?" asked auntie shocking them out of their trance.

"And to think this island was abandoned in the 17th century due to an old ghost story, something about haunted caves protecting a precious treasure. All very romantic really."

Sunako and Kyohei's interests were immediately perked at this casual revelation.

"Ghosts!" "Treasure!" exclaimed Sunako and Kyohei simultaneously.

"Hey! Don't go running off you two, I expect you both to attend the party, or its going to be double rent." Warned auntie with a smile on her face. Ranmaru, Takanega and Yuki only looked at Kyohei with a hopeless warning on their faces.

The party was a lavish affair, carefully planned to capture the feel of the island. The lighting was spectacular with lights shimmering off water features on various walls of the ballroom in the large mansion at the peak of the island. The flowers were exotic and had a sweet aroma. The guests were dressed in extravagant gowns with shimmering jewels adorning their bodies. Sunako had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Random women were fawning over the handsome young men, unfortunately Kyohei received the bulk of the attention. Yuki and Takanega made polite conversation, Ranmaru was relishing the attention of the attractive older women and had already snuck off to the hot tub early in the evening.

Despite his best efforts Kyohei couldn't keep his eyes off Sunako. Auntie's stylist had done a wonderful job with her makeup, highlighting her large violet eyes. Her dress was close fitting and midnight blue with a light shimmer, it had a slit that came up to her knee, displaying her milky slender legs when she walked. Her hair was up in a loose bun with soft curls escaping to cascade down her neck and open back.

She was breathtaking, the feelings Kyohei had as he spotted her caused a knot in his stomach. How could he be thinking this way about Nakahara Sunako, the gloomy girl who was mostly a means to free rent? Though he had to admit he had fun with her on the times they spent together, he greatly enjoyed kissing her for more reasons than just putting her in her place or annoying her for his own amusement.

Kyohei wasn't good with emotions so he mostly wrote them off as hunger. Sunako on the other hand is so obsessed with living in darkness that she became completely oblivious to emotions.

The party kept auntie busy as a hostess, leaving Sunako an opening to escape and go searching for the ghosts in the caves. One of the maids in the mansion had told Sunako of the legendary treasure of the pirate queen, hidden deep within the caves at the edge of the dark jungle. The queen hid her most precious treasure there after her lover died in battle with the marines, and it's said her ghost still roams waiting for her lover to return.

Kyohei spotted Sunako sneaking off and decided the party was more than over for him. He grabbed her arm as she reached the beach. Sunako was so engrossed in thought she hadn't noticed kyohei following her, she reflexively punched him as she spun around.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Kyohei holding his nose.

"You deserve death for following me, stupid creature of light."

"Don't screw with me." Said Kyohei calmly as he grabbed Sunako's wrists and stared straight into her eyes.

Sunako tried to kick him but he was ready and spun her around so that he had his arms around her from behind. Accidently he was holding her with his arms under her breasts. Sunako was so enraged that she didn't notice the compromising position. Kyohei was shocked to feel the soft weight of her breasts on his arm and to hide his arousal he let her go with a shrug.

"I'm going to look for the treasure." Stated Kyohei to get things back to normal.

"Well I'm going to look for the pirate queen, I want to meet her ghost!" exclaimed Sunako suddenly distracted by her own thoughts.

"We might as well join forces then in case we meet any monsters." Teased Kyohei with a wink.

"As long as you stay out of my way, haunted caves are no places for creatures bound by beauty."

Kyohei had an inclination to retort on how beautiful she looked in that dress, especially with the sunset over the beach playing with the fabric of her dress, highlighting each and every one of her curves, but he decided against it in case she decided to punch him again.

The jungle was warm and inviting, the sounds of nocturnal creatures surrounded them and welcomed them, Sunako felt an odd sense of companionship with the forest cats and owls, they were beautiful but they lived in darkness. She didn't understand why they would hide in the shadows when light would gladly welcome them. Sunako and Kyohei walked for hours and soon it was nearing midnight. They snaked through endless paths and under canopies that seemed to reach the sky. Finally they reached the foot of the cliffs on the opposite side of the island, the moon shone brightly over the ocean leaving a silver path to eternity.

With one final look of determination they entered the caves and a few hours later they found themselves trapped in a tiny chamber, in a frozen embrace.

The soft blue light danced through their senses and played on the shimmer in their eyes.

Sunako tried to raise herself up, but in the process her soft legs were straddling Kyohei, sending a jolt of testosterone through his body, suddenly he was aware of places he hadn't been in a long time. He let out a groan as all his blood shot below his belt.

"Are you hurt?" Sunako asked slightly worried but trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, it's just.. damn" Kyohei was severely frustrated at his own bodily functions.

'It can't be helped I'm a man!' he thought to himself.

In that moment the pent up emotions and confusion that they always tried to fight off just exploded.

Kyohei seized Sunako's lips in a firm yet gentle kiss, giving her no time to respond as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Sunako was stunned by the sudden development, her darkest fantasies were never nearly as wild as this.

She was trapped in a tomb like chamber, bruised and clad in a revealing evening dress. The distant sounds of the wind only adding to the foreboding atmosphere.

Yet she felt herself responding to his kisses, enjoying them. She tasted a slight trace of blood on his lips which only increased her excitement.

She felt his hands move over her body, gently caressing her thighs. To her absolute horror she didn't hate him touching her, his body was like an extension of herself, she kissed his neck, bit at his lips and dug her nails into his perfect skin each time he tormented her with his perfect combination of gentleness and aggressiveness.

They were wrestling for dominance, all the while driving each other mad with need. Sunako lost herself in the ecstasy of the moment, giving reason over to animal instinct.

There was something endlessly sensual about the way he managed to both assault and caress each and every nerve on her body. It was like falling through an endless sky of dark clouds towards a vast stormy ocean. It was exhilarating and mortifying at the same instant, yet each instant was bliss.

He tore at her clothes and tangled his fingers in her hair, causing it to cascade down her bare shoulders.

He kissed each part of heated flesh he exposed as he stripped her of the constricting garment and she tore his shirt and pants from his body, leaving only the friction of skin on skin. He kissed the sensitive part of her stomach and she tightened herself around him reflexively, arching her back and giving him a few of her bare breasts. Soon there was only uncertainty separating them as all other boundaries vanished with the sunlight.

Kyohei positioned himself above Sunako, not entirely sure of how to continue, but with one instinctive thrust they became one, the pain of something lost soon replaced with the pleasure of the moment. They moved together, teasing and challenging each other. Kyohei had never experienced such acute happiness and he knew he had found his reason for living, his precious one.

Kyohei's blissful torture sent shivers down Sunako's spine; every breath was labor, every movement driving her closer to insanity. His teasing hands caressed her curves and taunted her senses.

Kyohei let out a moan of pleasure as Sunako's body tightened around him.

Kyohei was nearing his peak, but he couldn't let himself go before he completely shattered Sunako's limits. He saw it as his manly duty. Stroking his tongue over her hardened nipples and listening to her urgent gasps and soft moans required self-control he didn't know he possessed.

Sunako changed the position so that she was on top, straddling Kyohei, wrestling for dominance, the battle wasn't unlike the fights they usually had, only this time there was an erotic pleasure about it.

The cavern was strangely warm for a stone prison but the entangled couple barely noticed due to the scorching heat they were experiencing in more intimate places.

Sunako's nimble fingers played over Kyohei's tense stomach muscles, teasing his senses. The sensation almost made him laugh. Sunako bit at his neck and toyed with his hair as she lost herself to the moment.

Kyohei seriously contemplated being addicted to her, she was alluring even in sweatpants, he loved kissing her and the very touch of her intoxicated him.

The years of denial and subtle attraction that somehow changed to love without them noticing spurred them on and their pace grew faster and rougher, until they both reached their climaxes in an explosive splintering ecstasy. They lay in each other's arms, tired and breathless.

The blunt realization of what exactly transpired hit Sunako like a brick wall, the feel of his skin still lingered as she lay breathless staring at the ceiling. She had enjoyed the feel of a creature of light, she had kissed him, let him come closer to her than anyone else had ever done, a collision of light and darkness, and she had felt greater pleasure than she thought she was capable of.

Kyohei sensed Sunako was freaking out and gently tightened his embrace.

"You have to know that I love you. Though you think you are only suited for darkness, I think you are beautiful, I don't care if you aren't a lady, I want you as you are, you are precious to me. So please stay by my side." Whispered Kyohei into her hair.

Sunako hadn't realized how much she wanted just to be accepted for who she was until he spoke those words . She was overjoyed.

"Yes" she answered trying not to get emotional. They shared the most passionate kiss they were capable of and as they looked into each other's eyes a gust of wind blew through the chamber opening a secret door leading into the jungle foliage.

After hastily getting dressed the two escaped from the chamber as fast as possible, not questioning why there was wind in an enclosed space.

Upon looking back Sunako saw a strange figure in the entrance to the caves, dressed as a pirate and smiling an unearthly smile, a slight cyan mist swirled from the cave.

Auntie and the others were worried that the two were missing for an entire day and a half, and the entire island was in an uproar by the time they emerged from the trees.

Ignoring all questions they just attacked the buffet table and mumbled something about treasure hunting.

After eating Kyohei was hit by the realization that they never found any treasure, though they found something much more precious.

The other boys collapsed out of frustration with knowing smiles on their lips as the couple ran back into the jungle shouting, "Treasure!" "Ghosts!".

"What an idiot couple." They all said simultaneously.

* * *

Ok that's my new story, please review and let me know what you thought. Sorry for the fluff, and kyohei's emotional dialogue, I took some of that behavior from the live action drama. personally I feel like they a bit OOC, I don't know how I feel about this story, Its been in progress for about two years before I finally finished it, my life has just been insane, a lot of things happened. Sorry if it seems rushed, I just couldn't get it to be how I imagined, and originally I planed it to be at least a few chapters. But I realized then it would never see the light of day, and I just struggled with inspiration for this story. So comments would be highly appreciated.


End file.
